Why…? (Hetalia FF) (ヘタリアのファンフィクション：どうして?) One Shot
by OiHina Yuki
Summary: Summary: Alfred fell asleep during the World Conference and his forgotten memories come back to him. Pairing: America x England (USUK/Alfred x Arthur (Family)) Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, No Smut, Fluff, Drama(?) and Spoilers(?) Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything connected to it. I have post this story on my Wattpad account (@no1kurohitsujifan)


**Why…?** _ **(Hetalia FF)**_

 **(** **ヘタリアのファンフィクション：どうして** **...?)** __

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Alfred fell asleep during the World Conference and his forgotten memories come back to him.**_

 _ **Pairing: America x England (USUK/Alfred x Arthur (Family))**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, No Smut, Fluff, Drama(?) and Spoilers(?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything connected to it.**_

 _ **I have post this story on my Wattpad account ( no1kurohitsujifan)**_

 **Painful Memories**

 **America's Pov**

" _ **Present America talking"**_

" _Past America's and England talking"_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I roll my eyes as Germany shouts for the hundredth time today even though I'm suppose to be hosting this Conference this time, we are currently talking about how global warming is destroying the world, but I couldn't give two shits about what they are talking about. Other countries are giving me a worried glance because I'm not being my obnoxious self shouting things like "I am the hero!", or "I, the Hero, will save the day!", but I don't really care about them, the only person I care about is Daddy otherwise known as England, and also my brother Mattie, also known as Canada.

I put my head in my arms, my arms acting like a barrier, to block the people out and giving me my quiet time, I slowly fall asleep from the darkness that my arms are giving, hoping to fall in a dreamless sleep, but of course that will never happen.

 **FLASHBACK/DREAM**

" _ **Ah!" I said surprised.**_

' _ **Where is this?... why suddenly…' I questioned myself.**_

' _ **I feel a bit light headed…'**_

" _England!" I heard someone shout._

 _The person who shouted England's name was someone who I knew very well… It was me… My younger self from the past… I look ahead…_

' _ **No no no no no no no no!... This can't be happening!'**_

" _...! …!"_

 _England replies to my young self, "Come here America."_

 _I watch as the scene unfolds to me… My forgotten memory. My young self running up to England hugging each other, just watching makes gives me pains in my chest._

" _Let's go home." England said to Little America._

" _Yeah!" The Little me says excitedly._

" _You went out again?" England asked Little America, I had to strain my ears to hear what he said as they walked back to my younger self's house._

' _ **I'm not seeing this right…?' I thought to myself.**_

 _I remember and this isn't really an unknown place, the old me, the old me…_

' _ **Gimme a break…' I sighed.**_

 **AT ENGLAND'S HOUSE**

" _Hey! I'm starvin'!" Young me said._

" _Eat up!" England said while smiling._

" _..." Little me sweatdrops when he saw what England brings out on the plate._

' _ **Child abuse…' I thought**_

" _So good" It's delicious, England! Make it again okay!"_

" _... Mm…" England replied smiling._

 **BEDTIME**

" _Get under the covers all good?" England asks Little me._

 _I guess that Little me nodded, as I sit on the floor next to England who is on the bed and hears England counting sheeps._

" _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, five sheep, six sheep, seven sheep, eigh-"_

" _England." Little me interrupts England._

" _Hm?"_

 _Really…_

" _Goodnight." Little me says to England._

 _Since when…_

 **MORNING WHEN ENGLAND HAS TO LEAVE**

 _Since when…_

" _You have to go home already?" Little me asks as he grips England's jacket._

" _I'm sorry, I have a job to do."_

 _Since when…_

" _I'm sorry." England says._

" _I'm sorry America." He said sadly, as he watched Little me cry._

 _Did I start driving you away…?_

 **REVOLUTIONARY WAR**

' _ **?' As a rain drops onto my glasses, I look up to the sky...**_

" _Dammit…"_

" _Why..?" I heard someone say._

 _In front of me was a scene I wanted to forget so badly the time where I truly my own father… The Revolutionary War… The day I claimed my independence._

 _Seeing England crumple down onto his knees crying in front of the me from the Revolutionary War._

" _Dammit…"_

" _Why…"_

 _What I saw was something that I always wanted to forget… The only time I ever truly hurt my Father… The Revolutionary War…_

 _My Father crumpled to the ground, crying of pain, anger and worse of all betrayal… I see my younger self… looking at Daddy with ice cold blue eyes…_

" _You were so… Big"_

 _As I heard my younger self say that I put my hands to my ears, trying to block out what he is saying, trying to rid of the horrible memories…_

 _He grabbed my right arm and said directly at me,_

" _Ha… You were so loved, so taken cared of, you were so adored."_

 _As he said these I had started crying, the flashbacks to the time when Daddy and I were together and being happy, nothing could break us apart._

" _So why then, I wonder…" The other me said._

" _America… Why'd you betray him?"_

" _ **Wrong…" I said.**_

" _ **Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! That's not true! I…!"**_

" _ **Didn't want to always look over his shoulder really… Really I wanted to be next to him…! I wanted to see the world that Daddy saw, it wasn't betrayal, I wasn't letting go of his hand, always, always. I just-" I said in a distressed voice while tears were falling down, holding my hands to my ears and looking at the rain filled sky, the weather to match my emotions.**_

" _-ca!"_

 **FLASHBACK/DREAM OVER**

"AMERICA!" I heard someone shout at me.

"Hey! Wake up!" When I woke up I saw Daddy standing above me calling my name.

"The meeting is already over, and you are the hosting country, seriously, really you must take a good amount of guts to take a nap with so many countries around you bastard! Seriously you called me out here and generally you just-" I cut him off from his rant and grab his sleeve, putting my face to his warm and inviting chest.

"Ha…-..."

"... Jeez, what're you crying for?" He asked me, while holding me with one arm.

As he asked me that question I kept on saying 'sorry' to him over and over again.

"Alfred look at me." Daddy told me.

I looked up and saw his face going into a loving look to me.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"For leaving you, betraying you and worse of all made you cry…" I said as I kept looking at his face.

All Arthur did was smile and lifted his hand, running his fingers through my soft, golden hair and whispered so only I could hear, "Always remember, you are my precious little boy. Nothing and no one can ever change that."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Arigato-gozaimasu for reading this one shot, as I said at the beginning I have posted this story on my Wattpad account ( no1kurohitsujifan), I hope you like this story, share and comment please, I hope you stay for more future coming fanfictions!

Neko-chan.


End file.
